


Here We Go Again

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Manga Spoilers, it's me picking and choosing bits of the current manga honestly, lots of pining, rated m for later, small Asadaisuga, so beware of spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Deep breaths, deep breaths. Don’t overreact. It’s just a crazy dream.Chikara rubs his eyes, hoping it really is some crazy dream. This can’t be happening.This can’t be happening. Oh no, no, no. He is not seeing all of his high school and college flings, nope. This can’t be happening.This is happening.~~A Mamma Mia au with the NGC
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji, Ennoshita Chikara/Shirabu Kenjirou, Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Yahaba Shigeru, Ennoshita Chikara/Yamamoto Taketora, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 96
Collections: Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang 2020!!





	1. Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the hq-nsfwbb!!! I had a lot of fun with my partner and the whole event, and I hope you guys enjoy!!! I'll link the art that my artist did, in the chapter that it will appear in.

“The van is loaded up!” Daichi announces. “First round is ready to go.”

Ennoshita’s shoulders relax. “Thank you guys again so much. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to pack up all by myself.”

“That’s what your team is always here for,” Sugawara smiles, ruffling Ennoshita’s hair. “And we’ll help you unpack too. As long as you’re still buying all that pizza and beer you promised!”

Ennoshita laughs. “Don’t worry, I already made the order to get delivered tonight. Daichi-san, can you drive me to the apartment so we can help unload the boxes when the truck gets there?”

“Sure thing,” Daichi nods. “Tanaka and Noya went to get more boxes in case.”

“I think we have plenty of boxes,” Ennoshita says, glancing around.

“Yes, but I didn’t want to risk them trying to sneak into the mover’s van,” Daichi says with a sigh, a sigh of a man who has seen things.

“Yamaguchi, are you guys okay with staying here while we go help unload?” Ennoshita asks, head poking around the door frame.

“I think we’ll be good,” Tadashi smiles, grabbing the packaging tape and sealing a box shut.

“Perfect, we won’t be gone too long! Call if you need anything, I left extra tape in the living room if you need anymore.” Ennoshita grabs his wallet and keys, leaving an extra key on the coffee table beside the tape, in case any of them need it.

“Ennoshita-san’s new apartment is so nice,” Yachi says as she grabs another stack of books and methodically sorts them inside a big cardboard box. “It has a perfect view. Kind of big for one person, though. Hopefully he finds someone to share it with. I don’t want him to be lonely.”

“I hope he’s not,” Tadashi replies, searching for what he should next put inside his box. He spots a corner of something, peeking under a blanket. Curious, he tugs off the blanket and discovers the item is a journal. Or, after opening it up, more like a diary.

“Yamaguchi, do you have the tape?” Hinata asks, looking around where they’re sitting to find the roll they’ve been using.

“No,” he absently replies, toying with the idea of whether or not to read it. “Uh, Ennoshita-san said there’s some in the living room, right?”

“Oh yeah! Thanks.” Hinata hops up and goes to fetch it.

Normally he’d never read someone’s diary, but underneath Ennoshita’s name in neat handwriting, it has ‘relationships.’ Which means… maybe there’s an old flame they could persuade him to invite as a date to the wedding!

“What’s that?” Hinata asks, peering over Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Ennoshita’s diary.”

“What?! Yamaguchi, you shouldn’t read that!” Yachi chides, joining the two. 

“It’s a diary of Ennoshita’s relationships,” Tadashi adds. “I’m only reading it to see who we could see about pairing Ennoshita with for the wedding. I really would like him to have someone.”

“You asked him if he wanted a plus one and he declined,” Tsukishima reminds.

“He’s not dating anyone right now, of course he doesn't want to bring someone random,” Tadashi replies. “An old flame however, he already knows and they could reconnect.” He opens the journal and is a tad shocked when he notices the date of the first entry. “This starts back in third year, when Ennoshita was captain.” He reads the first few paragraphs, eyes widening.

Yachi seems torn, but curiosity wins out. “What does it say?” she asks, peering at the journal.

“‘Dear Diary,’” Tadashi reads aloud. “‘A couple of days ago, Terushima Yuuji asked me out. I’m still not sure why he asked me out, and I’m not sure why I accepted, but things went pretty well? A certain topic was breached. I forget how the topic came up but I completely gracefully- note this is a bold-faced lie, I was awkward as hell- revealed that I was a virgin. After a pause, Yuuji-’”

“He immediately goes to use their given names?” Kageyama inquires.

Yachi, cheeks rosy, turns to him incredulously. “That’s what you focused on?”

Kageyama grunts.

“‘Yuuji smirks and tells me ‘I can fix that.’ We did stay out for a while, but a few days later, he invited me over to his house, his family went out for the weekend and he said he wanted company.’”

Tsukishima snorts. Hinata gestures for him to be quiet.

“‘He made me dinner, I showed him how to properly bake a cake- I can thank my aunts for that. After that, well, one thing led to another-’” Tadashi shakes his head in shock as he says those three little words. “‘Dot, dot, dot.’”

Hinata tilts his head, confused. 

“What does ‘dot, dot, dot’ mean?” Kageyama asks.

Tadashi hesitates. “‘Dot, dot, dot’ means that they um, well they-”

“They had sex,” Tsukishima interrupts bluntly. “They fucked.”

_ “TSUKKI!” _

“En-Ennoshita-san d-did it?” Poor Yachi’s innocence is crushed.

Tsukishima reads the rest of the entry before glancing at other pages of the diary. “A few times, yeah,” he reports.

Hinata and Kageyama join Yachi in the crushed innocence pile.

Tadashi takes back the journal and skips ahead. “A-ha! Another relationship! Apparently after graduation, he went on a trip with Yahaba Shigeru.” Tadashi hums as he skims the entry. “Yahaba’s uncle gave him a boat as a graduation gift. Yahaba invited Ennoshita to sail around parts of Japan for a few weeks before college.”

“He dated another rival captain?” Kageyama rests his chin on Tadashi’s shoulder, reading along with him.

“Read it out loud!” Hinata encourages.

“‘Dear Diary, Shigeru-’”

“First name basis!” Yachi squeals, probably choosing to forget what ‘dot, dot, dot’ entails and focus on the romance side. Tadashi doesn't blame her.

He smiles as he continues. “‘Shigeru has quite a generous family. Despite my protests, his parents insisted on giving us money for the trip. Really nice of them. That also meant we got to extend our trip longer than originally planned. It’s been a lot of fun and I have lots of ideas of potential shots for movies in many of the places we’ve visited. But that’s all listed in my other journal! We’ve visited so many towns, temples, restaurants and beautiful sights. One evening, we took a walk on the beach. Such a beautiful night one thing led to another and-’” Tadashi grins wider. “‘Dot, dot, dot.’”

“Dot, dot, dot!” Yachi and Hinata chorus.

Tadashi skips a few pages. “‘Dear Diary! Turns out Nekoma’s former captain, Yamamoto Taketora attends the same college as me. We’ve hung out a few times together, and have gotten close. I used to think he wouldn’t want to hang out with me if Tanaka or Nishinoya weren’t there, but that thought was rejected when Tora asked me to the movies just the two of us. The movie we saw was utter trash- I ranted about it in my movie journal- but it served as a bonding experience.’” Tadashi skips a few entries. “‘Dear Diary, Tora and I went to this new bar, a gay bar recommended by his senpai, Kuroo.’”

“Of course it was Kuroo,” Tsukishima scoffs.

Tadashi reads the next paragraph and decides to skip most of it, feeling bad for invading on their privacy. “‘He gave Tora a coupon, so he invited me.’”  _ ‘At first, Tora seemed on edge. I finally asked him what was wrong and he admitted that he wasn’t sure if he should even be there. I asked him to clarify. Tora admitted that while he labeled himself as bi, he wasn’t sure if he truly was because he hadn’t experimented with a guy. Thanks, biphobia. I told him that if he was attracted to guys, romantically or sexually, then he could count himself as bi or whatever label he wished, and screw whatever anyone else thinks. I admitted to him that I felt th _ e _ same way, though it was reversed. I used to think I was gay until I was around twelve, when I had a crush on a girl. Felt foreign to me too. Tora seemed relieved and in my nearly tipsy stupor, I offered to dot, dot, dot, if Tora wanted to see what it was like with a guy.’ _ “‘And a few nights later, dot, dot dot!’”

“Damn, Ennoshita is getting some,” Kageyama remarks. Yachi fans her face. “Kageyama, don’t be so lewd!”

Kageyama blinks. “But it’s the truth,” he says.

“This is only the beginning of Ennoshita’s first year of college,” Tadashi says. 

“‘Kenjirou and I attend different colleges, but they’re sister schools. They have a program set up with another sister school, and all three sponsor a study abroad for half a semester. The country picked for this year is England, specifically London, England. We were paired to share a dorm and had a ton of fun. We were in most of the same classes, and studied together, went sight-seeing together, and really enjoyed the city. There was some tension, especially after the first few weeks and dot, dot, dot!’”

“Damn,” Hinata mutters. “How is Ennoshita-san so smooth?”

“That’s five potential dates for the wedding,” Yachi calculates. “That’s great!”

“That’s not all,” Tsukishima says, eyeing the book. “If this book is all about relationships, then we’re not even done. Skip ahead.”

Tadashi does just that. “‘Dear Diary, Keiji and I haven’t seen much of each other since the summer before college. He transferred to my college and we’ve gotten to each a lot more of each other. We’re in some of the same photography classes and he actually asked me to be a model for him. I asked him if he was crazy and he gave me that adorable, deadpan look, and asked me again. I was shocked when he asked me, but I felt this weird tickle in my stomach. I was really happy he asked me. I haven’t felt this way before with anyone. I wonder why.’” Tadashi flips a few pages. “‘Dear Diary, Keiji asked me out today. I’m embarrassed to say I stared at him with my mouth wide open in surprise until I came to my senses and said yes. He actually asked me about! I never dreamed he’d feel the same way about me. I asked him where he’s taking me and he said it was a surprise. That’s not the only surprise that came today! I couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.’”

“Awwww,” Hinata and Yachi coos, leaning into each other’s sides. “That’s so sweet!”

“Cute,” Kageyama says. Tsukishima simply pushes up his glasses, but the glint in his eyes shows he agrees with them.

“‘Dear Diary, the night arrived. After our first month anniversary, we actually dot, dot, dot! And I’m not lying when I say it was one of the most magical moments of my life.’”

Tadashi confirms his suspicions by switching pages. He recalls Ennoshita and Akaashi dating for at least a year, and the journal confirms it. “There’s a lot about Akaashi here.”

“What happened?” Kageyama asks.

“Akaashi-san was offered a scholarship at a college across the country,” Tsukishima answers. “They would’ve covered the rest of his college education, and the photography department there is so well-known, it’s like giving the world on a silver platter. He couldn’t pass up such a great opportunity.”

“They had an amicable breakup, figuring they both should focus on their education and that a long distance relationship might make them regret and resent each other,” Tadashi says after he reads the end of the Akaashi section. He wonders how much is truly amicable or Ennoshita putting up a tough face for his memories.

“That’s life sometimes,” Tsukishima says. “But I’m glad they ended well.”

“Doesn't make the heartache better,” Hinata insists.

“Ennoshita doesn't write for a few months,” Tadashi notices, checking the dates between the last entry about Akaashi. “But he does pick up again for his last year of college.”

“That was last year,” Yachi notes. “Since we just graduated. Relatively recently.”

“Whatever it was, it ended a few months ago,” Tadashi says after checking the very last entry. He returns back to the first page of the last section. “Futakuchi!”

“The Dateko captain,” Tsukishima says. “Does Ennoshita have a captain kink or something?”

_ “TSUKKI!” _

“What? Seems like he does.” Tsukishima shrugs.

Tadashi glares before returning his gaze to the journal. “‘Dear Diary, it’s been nearly a year since Keiji and I broke up. It was really hard at first, but slowly I’ve gotten better. I’ve actually entered the dating scene again. Futakuchi Kenji and I spotted each other when I was at the karaoke bar with the boys the other day. We’ve been talking almost non-stop since then. He asked me out on a date and instead of dreading or not feeling ready, I actually perked up and accepted. I’m really looking forward to it. The downside is that the boys heard and are insisting to help me with my outfit. God help me.’”

“Do they ever dot, dot, dot?” Hinata questions.

Tadashi checks and nods. “After a few dates, yep.”

“How did they break up?” Tsukishima asks. “Not like I’m interested or anything.”

“Ennoshita-san got an offer on his script, remember?” Yachi says. “Right after graduation. They bought the rights to the script and offered him the job as the director. It took him across the country for a good few months.”

“He states in the journal he feared long distance relationships and ended it for the same reasons he and Akaashi broke up,” Tadashi says. 

“Makes sense, even if it’s sad.” Hinata takes the journal, reading the section about Futakuchi. “Ennoshita seems happy with Futakuchi, from what he wrote. Like with Akaashi-san.”

“Those relationships seem more serious than what he had with the others,” Tsukishima explains.

“It’d be sweet if we invited them all to the wedding,” Yachi remarks. “I’m sure Ennoshita-san would love a chance to catch up with them. They seem all on amicable terms.”

“It would be nice to surprise him,” Tadashi agrees.

Even Tsukishima seems to be on the same page. “Ennoshita deserves to be happy. He’s been stressed lately, and seems a bit lonely.”

The others murmur and nod. Before anyone says anything further on the subject, the door opens, revealing the man in question along with Kinoshita, Narita, Daichi, and Asahi.

“Have more boxes for us to take?” Daichi asks them, making his way towards their room. “Turns out there’s more room in the van to fit a couple of more boxes inside, and we can put some in my trunk too.”

Tadashi tucks the journal back where he found it. “Yes! Lots of them!” Yachi and Tsukishima join him in giving the boxes to everyone, who then carry it down to the small moving van.

What they’re not aware of are a sneaky pro player and his actions: Hinata sneaks the dating journal into Kageyama’s gym bag.

And no one will be aware of it for quite some time.

~~

A couple of hours later, they’ve all helped Ennoshita get settled in his new apartment, and in return, he ordered lots of pizza and bought a good couple cases of beer and soda for them to have. As the clock ticks to late evening, everyone slowly filters out of the apartment.

Yamaguchi stretches his arms. “Tobio, are you headed home?” he asks once they reach the lobby of the apartment building. “I’m beat, going to hop right in the shower and then the bed.”

“I’m going to take a quick trip to the gym,” he answers. “I’ll be back home soon.”

“Be careful.” Yamaguchi kisses his cheek before walking towards the bus stop with Yachi and Tsukishima. “And you better shower before you get in the bed!” he calls over his shoulder.

“Kageyama!” Hinata bounces up to the setter as they leave Ennoshita’s apartment lobby to go to the gym together. “Check your bag.”

Tobio looks at him, unimpressed. “Why?”

“Because I stuck something there.”

Tobio glances around to make sure no one else heard that. “Why did you do that?!”

“Open your bag already before you keep questioning me!”

Grumbling, Tobio unzips his bag. “Ennoshita’s journal?” He glances back to Hinata. “Why did you put it here? Won’t he be looking for it?”

“If he does, he’ll assume it got mixed up with all the boxes,” Hinata says, waving a hand. 

“But why did you put it in my bag?” he demands.

“So you’ll know who to invite!” Hinata says like it’s obvious. “Everyone said we should invite Ennoshita-san’s old flames to the wedding. So he won’t be lonely! You’ll need to know all their names and I didn’t get a chance to make a list for you.”

Tobio stares at the journal again. Well, Yamaguchi  _ did  _ agree with everyone else about the invites, meaning he’d be okay with it…

“Fine,” he answers, causing Hinata to split a grin. “But keep this under wraps! We don’t want it accidentally getting out to Ennoshita.”

Hinata gives a thumbs up. “You got it!” 

And so it became their little secret.

~~

Futakuchi is surprised when he spots a cream-colored envelope in the mail. Addressed in shiny gold ink, written in elegant hand-writing, he has no clue what this entails. Only one way to find out.

Tora didn’t expect a wedding invitation from two of Karasuno’s underclassmen. But hey, he’s happy for them! He’d ask if this was a mistake until he spots return address. Chikara’s address-

Yahaba isn’t exactly sure why Chikara sent him an invitation to the crow captain’s kouhai’s wedding, but he sure as hell is going to figure out why. “Time to look up airplane tickets,” he murmurs to himself.

Shirabu immediately emails his boss, requesting a week off and apologies for the late notice, of course he’ll help find people to cover his shift for that week.

Terushima makes sure to set the invitation right in the middle of his fridge, so he’ll never forget. He grins, already thinking of the fun activities to do with Chikara. 

Akaashi runs his fingers over the return address. As much as he wants to call and ask Chikara about it, he decides maybe it’ll be best to wait till they’re both on the island to discuss it. They have a lot to catch up on.


	2. Our Last Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the ex-boyfriends meet up and Yamaguchi tries not to have an aneurysm.

Months fly by and soon it’s the week of Yamaguchi and Kageyama’s wedding. Tanaka keeps joking about how it’s “Yama-Yama Time!”

Chikara finishes unpacking in his room. A week on the island is truly what he needs. He finished his latest movie not long ago, they’re making the final editing touches. A premiere is happening a few weeks after he returns back to Japan, but for now, all thoughts of work are being pushed aside. He’s needed this time to relax and wind down, with how crazy life has been. And finally, he has it.

“Hey hey!” Tanaka and Noya plop on Chikara’s bed, limbs stretched out like they’re going to stay a while. They will. Chikara made a big mistake of leaving the suite door open. Too late now. He sighs, his plans of relaxing will have to wait.

“May I help you?”

“We gotta hit the beach!” Tanaka insists, already wearing his ugly (excuse him,  _ vibrant _ ) swim trunks. Chikara squints. Are those dinosaurs? Those shorts are a disgrace to dinosaurs.

“You may need to, but I’m going to roam the island,” he corrects, reaching over to grab his camera bag and unzip it to reveal his camera. “I even brought my favorite camera. This island is gorgeous and I’m going to photograph as much of it as I can.”

“But Chika!” Quick as a lightning bolt, Noya grabs the bag and (partially due to Chikara’s squawk) gently sets it down on the chair. “We need to party! There’s a cute bartender too, maybe you could get a lay!” 

Chikara scoffs. “I don’t need to get laid, thank you very much.” He had plenty of that in college, it’s not like he’s still a virgin.

“I think you’re having a dry run,” Noya says. “We don’t need a dessert, you know!”

Chikara counts to ten silently. No, Yamaguchi doesn't need a groomsman with a bandaged hand from giving a wedding guest a black eye.

“I’m doing quite well,” Chikara says, reaching out and grabbing the camera bag, placing it back on the bed. “I don’t need anything besides the comfort of my camera and doing whatever groomsmen duties I need to do.”

“You were like this after Akaashi,” Noya says, crossing his arms. 

Chikara reminds himself of the ache he’d feel in his hand after a punch. Better not.

“And Futakuchi,” Tanaka adds, sitting up. “Chikara, we’re worried about you.”

“Why? I’m doing great. You know the premiere of my movie is in a few weeks.”

“You’re married to your work,” Noya complains. “Where’s the fun Chika we saw in college?” 

“That Chika grew up,” Chikara promptly replies.

“Then grow back down!” Noya and Tanaka insist.

Chikara sighs. He knows he’ll be doing a lot of that this week.

They must’ve kept their bedroom door open, the door that leads to the hallway, because soon enough Kinoshita and Narita appear.

“Chikara, put on your swim trunks,” Kinoshita complains.

“Why? I don’t intend to go swimming,” Chikara replies, putting his camera strap around his neck, the camera resting against his crisp white shirt.

Kinoshita stares at him. “You totally ironed your shirt, didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t.” A pause. “I brought my streamer.”

“Oh my gods.”

“Hey! It’ll come in handy for the suits and the inevitable mess these two-” he jabs a thumb over Noya and Tanaka fiddling with one of the hotel drawers to see if there’s hidden candy. “-Will do.”

“So harsh,” Kinoshita coos. “Where’s fun Chika?”

“Why are you guys acting like that’s a phrase you’ve always used?” Narita asks.

“Finally, someone with sense,” Chikara mutters under his breath.

~~

Tadashi finds Hinata near the bar, sporting a very orangey-colored drink that matches his hair perfectly. He’s sitting on a bench, though even with a drink in his hand and the sun shining down, he’s anything but calm.

“Hinata!” Tadashi calls, making haste so Hinata doesn't run off.

Hinata jumps, almost falling off the bench. “Uh-”

“I need to talk to you!”

Hinata forces a smile on his face. “Nothing is wrong!”

Tadashi immediately is on edge. So Hinata did have something to do with this. He’s not sure why he’s surprised. “I didn’t say anything was wrong,” Tadashi carefully words.

“Good!” The corner of Hinata’s mouth twitches a little. “Because then you’d be wrong.”

“I’d be wrong,” Tadashi says. “Interesting.”

“Very interesting,” Hinata nods. “Funny how that works.”

“So there isn’t a straggler or two that was invited to the wedding,” Tadashi says. “Or say, six?”

“Nope! Maybe wedding jitters got your brain mixed up,” Hinata suggests.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, considering I was checking the sitting arrangement,” Tadashi counters. “And funny enough, I saw the names of the guys that coincidentally were guys in Ennoshita’s dating journal. Who weren’t already invited… does that ring a bell?”

Panic finally crosses Hinata’s face. “Oh! Well, isn’t that a funny… coincidence indeed!”

“Hinata.” Tadashi summons his captain voice that he perfected in his third year of high school. “Tell me what you did.”

“I wasn’t alone!” Hinata argues. Wordlessly admitting defeat, he plops down on the bench.

“What do you mean?”

“Kageyama helped me!”

Tadashi sucks in a breath. “That bastard. I love him, but he’s… I can’t believe this.”

Ten minutes later, they’re in Hinata’s room along with Yachi and Tsukishima. Hinata tried to laugh at Tsukishima in a tropical shirt that somehow Yachi convinced him to put on; Tadashi glares at Hinata, who immediately shuts up.

“Why did you think this was a good idea?” Tsukishima asks. “Seriously, tell me. What went through your head to make this actually a good idea? Did you get a concussion or something?”

“When we were helping Ennoshita-san move out, we came across that dating diary!” Hinata protests. “We all were talking about how it’d be great for Ennoshita-san to have a date!”

“We didn’t actually mean it,” Yachi clarifies. “We all want him to be happy, but we didn’t think we should actually invite seven guys from his past.”

“Some people thought we should,” Tsukishima says. “Judging by the seven extra guests on the island.”

“But everyone agreed!” Hinata insists. “How come I’m getting all the flack?”

“Because Tobio isn’t back from greeting the rest of the guests, and he’s getting an earful when I see him,” Tadashi grumbles. “I texted him to meet us in Hinata’s room, he should be here soon.”

“At least they had Ennoshita-san’s best interest at heart?” Yachi tries to assure Tadashi as Tsukishima and Hinata keep arguing. “See? It could’ve been a lot worse!”

The door opens and the four hold their breath until they see Kageyama on the other side.

“What’s going on? You all shut up when I opened the door,” Kageyama notes, closing the door. “Tadashi, have-”

“Don’t ‘Tadashi’ me, when you gave the okay for all of this!” Tadashi near screeches.

Kageyama blinks. Then he turns to Hinata. “What did you do?”

“It was both of us! The invites and-”

Kageyama turns back to Tadashi, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “So he didn’t mess up something else?”

“Hey!”

“I don’t see what’s wrong,” Kageyama continues. “I thought something else happened.” 

“What do you mean what’s wrong?” Tadashi runs his fingers through his hair. “First of all, you should’ve asked me!”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Kageyama says. At least he has the gall to appear sheepish.

“By inviting six guys for one of our friends? Not only did you invite another guest, which by the way- we have to pay extra for the new plates, but you invited six!” Tadashi crosses his arms, staring out the window before continuing. “How do you expect us to break the news to Ennoshita-san? What do you plan to do about that?”

Tadashi can’t see anyone else but he senses the awkward shuffling and concerned looks.

“Who says we have to tell him?” Hinata pipes up.

Tadashi glances over his shoulder. “What? How do we pretend we have no idea?”

“We hide them until we think of a better plan!” Hinata says. “We’ll figure out a way to think of how to break the news.”

“We’ll have to think fast because the last ship to the island is about to arrive and there isn’t another one until Monday,” Yachi explains. “Kageyama, did they all RSVP yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Then they should all be on that boat and arriving in…” Yachi checks her watch. “Half an hour.”

~~

The boys would have arrived in half an hour except every single one of them, for traffic or tardiness, really any reason under the sun, missed the boat.

“What the fuck?” Kenji groans, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He bitterly watches the crowded boat sail off to the island.

“Missed the boat?” a voice behind him asks. Kenji turns around and sees a familiar face. “Shirabu? What are you doing here?”

“Wondering why I took a sketchy cab that made me late on the last boat till Monday,” Shirabu answers, pulling his suitcase as he walks to Kenji.

“Did you get invited to those crows’ wedding? Hey, you still have that stupid haircut!” 

Shirabu shows the bird before letting out a huff. “Yes, I got invited. I don’t take impulsive trips across the world for no reason.”

“But you should! It’s so much fun,” a third voice yells.

Shirabu’s face turns from annoyed to horrified. “Oh no.”

The sound of footsteps only get louder as a voice shouts, “Oh yes! Shiraboo-boo, it’s you! And Fuckachi!”

Kenji cackles as Shirabu closes his eyes and mutters a prayer.

“Terushima, you can fuck right off,” he says, turning around and flipping off the bird.

“Med school didn’t make you less of a dick, I see!”

“I’m not a dick, you’re just a piece of shit,” Shirabu spits.

“I love ya too,” Terushima laughs.

Shirabu scowls harder.

Kenji pokes his cheek, which only makes Shirabu swat him like a cat. Same as always.

A boat nearby doesn't look out of the ordinary, until someone shouts at the group. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Is that Yahaba?” Shirabu asks, squinting as he spots the waving cream puff. “How is he here? Oh, I bet that’s his damn boat he got when he graduated high school.”

“Didn’t he take Chikara on a trip with that boat?” Kenji muses, watching Yahaba leaping onto the dock by his boat, and racing to the three.

“Yeah, he did,” Terushima says. “I remember because I was gonna confess to him, when I found out he had left.”

“You liked Chikara?” Shirabu asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Who didn’t?” Terushima chuckles. “Well, I know Futakuchi here did.”

“I’d hope so, considering we dated for a while,” Kenji answers. “Otherwise that’d be awkward.”

“Guys! I don’t know if we’ve all been together since the summer before college,” Yahaba laughs, taking off his sunglasses as he reaches him. “Don’t tell me you missed the boat. Going to the island for the wedding?”

“Yeah,” Shirabu says. “You sailed here, didn’t you?”

Yahaba shrugs. “Switching jobs, not starting my new one for the next two months. Thought some sailing would be nice, and figured I’d get some time in if I sailed here myself. And I’m about to save all of your asses.”

“I told you, it’s Yahaba’s boat! It has the same logo on the sail it did all those years ago! Guys, over here!” A loud boisterous voice yells in the distance. They all look over to see a frantically/excitedly waving Tora. Beside him is another familiar face, Akaashi, looking as done and exasperated as ever.

Kenji wouldn’t be thrilled to see Akaashi even if he were still dating Chikara. But that’s all in the past. Maybe. He knew him fairly well from all the times they hung out in their third year of high school, and then bits and pieces Chikara briefly mentioned about their relationship. He knew Akaashi broke Chikara’s heart.

But Chikara broke Kenji's heart, so maybe karma is speaking.

By the time his thoughts are clear, Tora and Akaashi have reached them.

“What were you saying about saving our asses?” Shirabu asks, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Unless you want to swim across the ocean, I’ll take you guys to the island,” Yahaba grins. “Unless you want to try floating on your luggage?”

Shirabu gives him a skeptical look before tossing his bag at Yahaba, who yelps as he tries to grab it. “Hey, that hit my ankle!”

“I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“No idea how you’re a doctor if that’s how you treat patients,” Yahaba grumbles. “Why am I carrying all your stuff?”

Shirabu shrugs and hands Yahaba his backpack, already walking down to the boat with Terushima. “Luckily you’re not my patient, huh?”


	3. Angel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Karasuno alumni show up.

The five race down to the courtyard of the inn.

“Do you think they all landed on the upcoming boat?” Hitoka asks, reaching back to adjusting her low ponytail.

“Guys!” One of their older senpai, Suga, grins and waves his arms. “Over here!”

“Suga-san!” With all of them stressed about the extra arrivals soon to be coming, at least they have a chance to briefly catch up with their senpai before racing to fix another issue.

“Man, the island is beautiful,” Suga sighs, pushing up his sunglasses. “Daichi, Asahi, and I got a small boat to come from the mainland. The sea is gorgeous!”

“Isn’t it?” Yamaguchi smiles, shoulders slightly more relaxed than they were a moment ago. “Did you see the mainland’s boat? Uh, just guessing the other guests haven’t arrived yet!”

“I think it’s that dot in the distance,” Hinata says, pointing over Suga’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Yamaguchi says. “I mean, yay!”

“Such a potty mouth, you didn’t learn that from me!” Suga laughs.

“Oh yes they would’ve,” Daichi grumbles, joining the group. Both arms are full of bags, not to mention the ones he’s pulling. “You conveniently left your bag, Koushi.”

“Whoops!” Suga smiles, too innocently. “I did. Thank you for getting it, Dai~ you look too good with all your muscles. You’re a firefighter for a reason!”

Daichi grumbles, but he can’t stay mad long at his boyfriend. “Sure.”

“Well I didn’t know Asahi also was gonna leave the bag duty to you!” Suga takes some and Daichi relaxes his poor arms.

“I’ll kiss all your boo-boos,” Suga cackles, though from Daichi’s darkening cheeks, it’s more than just cooing words. Hitoka pushes the thought from her head.

She wasn’t surprised when the two came out as dating, but was surprised when they added their former ace Asahi to the group. However, all three of them are rather adorable.

“Where is Asahi-san?” Tsukishima asks.

“He wanted to take a few pictures,” Daichi says. “He got inspired on the boat ride. I won’t be surprised if he wants to stay a few extra days. Try to research. He has a new collection in the works.”

“I love seeing Asahi-san’s works in magazines,” Hitoka says. “Everyone really had a glow-up since high school. Called the real world.”

“We’re all big boys and girls now,” Suga laughs. “We can legally drink. Even have lovebirds getting married!” He wiggles his eyebrows towards the engaged couple, who squeeze hands. “It’s great, isn’t it? This weekend will be full of excitement.”

If only Suga knew how right he’d be.

~~

“You really got your hair short since the last time I saw you,” Terushima muses to Shigeru.

“Yours got sucky,” he replies, adjusting the wheel. They’re perfectly on schedule. Fifteen more minutes they’ll be to the island.

“Hey! Rude!”

Shigeru shrugs. “The truth hurts.”

“Another hair student was practicing on me.”

“They should shred his diploma.”

Futakuchi leans back against the deck, arms resting behind him. “So. Shirabu.”

“What.” It’s not even a question. Shigeru silently snickers. He’s so fucking salty, even after all these years.

“You’re a doctor now.”

“Did you literally forget the conversation we had before getting on this damn boat?”

Futakuchi rolls his eyes. “Tryin’ to make conversation. You excited for the wedding?”

“I guess.”

“You came all the way here for an ‘I guess?’”

“I think he came because the invitation was from a certain somebody,” Shigeru sing-songs.

Shirabu glares, flashing the bird.

“I’m not wrong if you’re not saying otherwise,” Shigeru says.

“I wanted to catch up,” Shirabu insists. “It’d be rude to turn down an invitation.”

“Not if it’s to a wedding out of the country,” Yamamoto says. “Wouldn’t they understand?”

“We’re all here, there’s no point in trying to make fun,” Akaashi says.

“How come you came?” Shigeru says.

Akaashi doesn't answer, not like he expected him to.

“I haven’t heard from Chikara in a while,” Terushima muses, plopping down beside Futakuchi. “Then I got an invite out of the blue. When I saw his name in the corner, I thought he was getting married.”

“Thankfully no,” Futakuchi says.

“Thankfully?” Yamamoto says.

“Uh- I mean. Well, who’d invite their ex to a wedding?”

“I think that’s still a question you can apply to this scenario,” Shirabu says. “We’re all exes of some sort. Some relationships were more serious than others.”

“Ours wasn’t serious at all,” Terushima says, showing off his tongue piercing. “Ya know?”

“Charming,” Shigeru says, as if his relationship with Ennoshita wasn’t almost entirely sexual.

“But we all accepted it,” Shirabu continues. “I don’t know why he asked us all here.”

“Does he want us to all be his date?” Terushima jokes.

“We’re gonna find out in ten minutes,” Shigeru says. “Maybe he’ll be expecting us on the other boat.”

“Great, another way I can disappoint him,” Akaashi mutters so quietly, Shigeru isn’t even sure he heard it right.

~~

The boat arrives and while plenty of guests arrive, none from Ennoshita’s romance journal. Having realized they got more time, they all recoup once again in Hinata’s room. Though planning they aren’t exactly doing.

Hitoka paces the floor and Tsukishima leans against the open doorway. Kageyama bounces the volleyball up in the air, practicing his sets and Yamaguchi is facedown on the bed, likely wishing he could melt into the mattress. Hinata sits on the edge of the open window, flicking through the journal again, more to give his hands something to do rather than try and sneak glances at the pages.

“What if Ennoshita finds the guys before we do?” Hinata finally says.

“Then a shitstorm will happen,” Tsukishima says, crossing his ankles. “We can’t let him find his exes before we do. Where the hell even is he?”

“I remember him saying last week he looked forward to taking pictures of the island,” Hitoka says. “Do you think he’s at the beach or something?”

“Could’ve taken a nap,” Kageyama suggests. “The flights are long.”

“I wish I could nap,” Yamaguchi groans against the blankets.

“We can still fix this, if we try to come up with an idea. Isn’t Ennoshita-san’s room down the hall?” Hitoka asks.

“Why are you looking for Ennoshita?” Tanaka asks, poking his head around Tsukishima.

“Fix what?” Noya adds, joining Tanaka.

They startle their underclassmen, especially Hinata, who jumps and accidentally lets go of the journal. Hitoka watches in horror as the diary, the private diary none of them were supposed to see or know about, plummets out the window.

~~

Asahi smiles down at his camera. These will be perfect pictures to help with sketching inspiration. He loves how he captured great lighting across the water. Now he needs to find his mates and their hotel room.

_ Thump! _

He holds his camera close to him, protecting it. “What the heck?” Moving in a circle to see what hit his head, he glances down. A journal?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and co try to scramble when the exes are about to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update more regularly, thank you for all the support!!! It means the world that people are enjoying this fic.

“We have to leave!” Tadashi says, trying not to sound as panicked as his stomach feels right now. “Definitely have to leave.”

“Leave for what?” Tanaka asks, squinting.

“None of your business,” Kageyama says. “Can’t I take a walk with my future husband in peace?”

“Oh!” Noya nudges Tanaka. “They want alone time. That’s so cute!”

“Yeah,” Tadashi says. “Alone time. With our best friends. Come on, guys!”

The five leave their senpai bewildered as they race out of the room, out of the hotel, and outside to try and find the journal.

“Hey Ryuu, do you think they’re gonna have an orgy before or they’re trying to hide something?”

“I think it’s a 50/50 shot, to be honest.”

“There’s Hinata’s room,” Yachi says once they reach outside. She points to the open window. “If that’s his window, the journal should’ve fallen around this area.” She peers into the bushes. “I don’t see anything.”

“Did it fall a little away?” Tadashi asks, spinning around to try and catch a glimpse.

“I don’t see anything,” Tsukishima says and Kageyama nods in agreement.

“I can’t believe I did this,” Hinata wails.

“I can,” Tsukishima answers.

“Not helping!” Tadashi shrieks. “We have to find the journal.”

“There’s another boat in the distance,” Kageyama reveals, gesturing to the water. “Or do we want to ignore that?”

Tadashi bites his lower lip. “What kind of luck would it be that all of the exes appeared together?”

“It’d be pretty convenient for us, I won’t lie,” Tsukishima says. “Saves us time from tracking them down.”

No one says anything in response, because they’re all running down to the docks before anyone else can join them.

“What are we supposed to tell them?” Tadashi says to Kageyama. “Yeah, we only invited you because of

“I would’ve invited Akaashi regardless,” Kageyama says. “He was on the original list, wasn’t he?”

“That doesn't explain the rest of them!” 

The boat pulls up and one by one, the passengers all come off.

“Aw, it’s the happy couple to be!” Yahaba greets.

“We’re already a couple, just not with vows yet,” Kageyama replies.

“You haven’t changed,” Shirabu quietly says.

“At least he has better hair,” Yahaba retorts to the doctor. “Unlike you.”

“Listen here-”

“No, but thank you.” Yahaba turns back to Kageyama. Shirabu hits his arm nonetheless, making him shriek.

“Kageyama-kun, it’s nice to see you again,” Akaashi says, bowing his head.

“Freckles-kun!” Terushima bounces up to Tadashi, grinning. “You’re getting married! That’s awesome. Did you get taller? Oh, there’s Spiderman! Ninja Shouyou!”

Tadashi quirks an eyebrow. Considering they haven’t seen each other in years, it’s not that far off. Hinata puffs out his chest at his recognition. “That’s me!”

“I hope your travels were safe,” Yachi says, her smile going against her nervous eyes.

“Thank you for the invites!” Yamamoto says. “I was a little surprised to see who invited me, since it wasn’t his wedding.”

Hinata gives a pained smile. “We have some explaining to do…”

“You and Kageyama do,” Tsukishima corrects. “Me, Yamaguchi, and Yachi are innocent in all of this.”

“You gave us the idea!” Hinata insists.

“None of us were serious!”

Shirabu frowns, crossing his arms. “What do you mean?”

“We’ll explain as we lead you to the hotel.” And off they go.

The plan was to take them to Hinata’s room, explain the crazy situation, and then figure out how the hell to proceed.

But Tanaka and Noya weren’t titled the chaotic senpai for nothing...


End file.
